


The Pain of Victory

by LadyGrey



Category: Professional Wrestling, 新日本プロレス | New Japan Pro-Wrestling
Genre: Emotional Baggage, M/M, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 05:03:24
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,484
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14993396
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyGrey/pseuds/LadyGrey
Summary: After Dominion Kenny and Ibushi find themselves alone in their hotel room and the past weighs heavy on Kenny's mind.





	The Pain of Victory

He had one arm wrapped around Ibushi and Matt was carrying his bag. Nick had a hand on Ibushi's back and was rambling away in English and broken Japanese and lauding praise onto the two of them.  
Kenny could, for a fact say he had never been in so much pain before. He could also say that he had never felt so good, no so incredible. Matt and Nick hung close excited to have Kenny back but worried about how difficult it was to put the past in the past. Ibushi looked relaxed for the first time tonight with the match over and the belt around his partner's waist. 

Ask they stepped into the elevator Matt spoke up, "Hey Kenny which room are you in? We'll walk you to your door then we and Ibushi can leave you to get some sleep." This insighted a quiet cough, averted eyes and a shuffle of feet from the japanese Golden Lover and a snicker from his partner.  
"Hey, we"Nick gestured to him and Matt, "don't mind. Loving Kenny is nothing to be ashamed of."   
The comment was directed at Ibushi, but it had as much value to the man it was about. Just as the silence began to settle in the elevator ding broke the tension. Good on their word the Bucks walked them to the door of their room before scurring of to their own rooms to call family back in California. 

This left Omega and Ibushi alone for the first time all day. They didn't speak as the last couple of hours came rushing over them as they entered their room. Kenny settled himself on the edge of the bed. Kota leaned against the wall opposite him.   
4 years, 5 months and 5 days ago Ibushi had won the title from Devitt dethroning him from over year long reign. Kenny didn't like how similar this felt, and he hated being on the other side of it. He loved being champion but last time this happened it had marked the start of a long and painful fall.   
Having the IWGP Jr Heavyweight Title in their relationship it tore them apart in 2015. It led to fighting, it led to shouting. It led to some of the most regrettable things either of them had ever said. He had shouted Ibushi was only as good as his ability to high fly, that he was too dumb to survive on his own. Ibushi had shot back that NJPW wouldn't even know who Kenny Omega without their association. Those trying days still nagged him from the dark corners of his mind.   
The silence wasn't heavy, but it was a reminder that everything wasn't perfect. It was overwhelming, in the past couple of weeks he had seen all the little changes that he had missed over the past couple of years. It was easy to forget that behind the angel was an odd little boy. He knew 2014 Ibushi, he could tell you his every quirk, every scar, the way he sounded when he came. He hadn't truely seen new, 2018 lbushi til tonight. His nervous looks and quiet encouraging comments during the match, the way he was immediately friendly with the Young Bucks, the way he doted on Kenny post match. He was seeing his partner as human, and somehow this version was even better than his dreams. After all those years apart and all the mistakes they made, he was still by Kenny's side. He broke the silence, "You are too good for me, Bu-san”  
"What do you mean, you're the champion, I am the one who should be saying that" Ibushi responded as he moved away from the wall. He needed to get the blonde out of his shirt and shoes and to sleep. He began tugging at the edges of the Canadian's new elite shirt. He let his hand slip a little feeling Omega's toned stomach and abs.   
Kenny let out a breathy giggle, "Ibusan that tickles," and then a heavy sigh, "I missed those hands."  
It had been a while, they didn't want to rush back into the physical. Sure the errant touch there, a gentle kiss here. Not to say they didn't want it. They had been sharing a bed since April, but it was closer to a stale marriage then a torrent affair. Ibushi laughing grabbed the hem and yanked the shirt over Kenny's head and onto the floor.   
Kenny couldn't keep the smile off his face,"You didn't have to come back and, yet you stood by my side during this fight. You know I think you are even more handsome then when I first met you."   
Ibushi knelt down and began untying Omega's shoes, hands lingering muscled thighs and calves. "I love you, and we are different men now, better. We know what we want. We aren't just aimless kids anymore."   
Placing a hand on Ibushi's cheek he pulled him into a kiss. It was gentle and purposeful. He wanted to convey every feeling, every idea he couldn't put into words. How much he loved this Kota, the one in front of him, the one whose skin was warm and soft under his calloused hands.   
The Japanese man pulled back, "Kenny don't do this to me if you don't mean it. Please if you have something on your mind." The inky brown eyes welled with tears, "I couldn't leave you again if wanted to."   
"No, Bu-san. I love you. I making... Those connected words. Shit. I know what it's like to be where you are. I would give up that title..." Kenny was struggling with Japanese the combination of exsaustion and emotion was taking it's toll.   
"Kenny-tan. Breathe. We are stronger together. Everything we've done has brought us to here. And because of that every scar and bruise was worth it." What came unspoken was the knowledge that the connection they shared was rare, and irreplaceable.   
Kenny pushed himself back to the head of the bed, "Owf, there is a lot of those. I will definitely be purple the day next. How many new scars do you have?"   
"I don't know, you're going to have to figure that out," Ibushi giggled as he settled in next to Kenny.   
"Tonight I just want to kiss you," he wasn't sure if he could handle more than that. Years of betrayal, and injuries had made them careful men in life and love. A perfect night like this didn't need anything else.   
He pulled Ibushi in closer, foreheads touching lips a mere centimeter apart. Ibushi was real. He wasn't the angel he had dreamed up, he was better. Sure real Ibushi had more scars, and had fucked up in the past, and he might again in the future. He was flighty, and awkward. He couldn't be trusted to find his way home or to use a knife properly. But Kota Ibushi was a fighter and when he believed in something it happened. And he believed in Kenny and his dreams. He didn't hate him for his mistakes: every fucked up thing he said, every lie he told, every wrong turn he made.   
So he kissed Ibushi like he meant it, like he hadn't in years. Those dreams, and those faults had led them to this tiny hotel room in Osaka.   
Ibushi wrapped his arms around Omega, and he squeezed just to make sure this was real. Kenny was brought back to reality with a shooting pain along his right side stemming from his ribs, "Fuck, Bu-san, I think I'm made of bruises."   
Ibushi unwound himself from Kenny and shuffled back letting the air rush back between them. "I want this, Kenny-tan, I want all of this I want you battered and bruised. I want you with tears in your eyes. I want you if you are champ or not."   
Blue eyes sparkled, "Come back lover, I won't let you run away this time." Again the Japanese came out slow. Some words doubled in both languages.   
"Kenny, just shut up and kiss me. I forgot how good it felt," Ibushi's hands settled roaming the sculpted planes of his partner. Kenny did as he was told arching into those wandering hands, and with a hand in Ibushi's hair pulled their lips together. 

He woke up to pain shooting up his leg. The sun still low in the sky cast a Golden blanket over his own personal star. Kenny had fallen asleep to Ibushi's rythmic breathing and beating heart. He didn't dare wake the Japanese man who had an arm over Kenny's chest and as much of his weight as possible pressed against Kenny. It was safe and warm here though so he just savoured the beauty in front of him. " Ibu-tan, the road ahead of us isn't going to be easy, but I promise to stay by your side. I don't want to miss another scar."

**Author's Note:**

> Tumblr begged for more Golden Lovers. I hope this fills a gap in your heart.


End file.
